Sonic the Hedgehog and the Legend of Rosie
by TaylorNPTTWolf
Summary: Rosie the Cat lived a normal life. Until one day her best friend Taylor the Timber Wolf takes her into a strange world where she meets new friends and falls in love. But she never knew that she would have to save the world from titans, on her own.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

Note: Rosie and Taylor are my fan characters so please don't complain about it. Sonic and his friends will be in the other chapters, just not this one, Thx

A long time ago before Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his friends were even alive,

there was a planet called Olympus, the land of the Greek gods and goddesses who lived in harmony with mortals and their demigod children. And of course there was Mobius; both planets Mobius and Olympus were very different from one another. As u already know, Olympus was the planet of the Greek gods, goddesses and the demigods. As for Mobius, if u knew the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and all of his friends, u knew they lived there. But what everyone didn't know, was that they were gonna crash into one another.

One day when a new god or goddess was being created, that was when the two planets crashed together and everyone on Olympus formed into a mobian animal. Just like the mobians on the planet Mobius.

Well that happened the exact minute I was created. So I don't even know what I was going to look like when I as human form. I missed being human, but I got used to it.

My name is Rosalie (the cat) Goddess of friendship. But call me Rosie. I live with my mother, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty and my father, Ares, the god of war. If you read the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan, you should know what their love story is about. And when I came to the world, I was a cat.

But I was a child then, I'm fifth teen now and being a goddess is great. I enjoyed life until one day when my friend Taylor the Timber wolf came over to Olympus, well at least tried. Did I tell you she was a mortal? So because she was mortal she called to the closest person there to go and get Rosalie.

Meanwhile, I was in my chao garden playing with my chao, when my uncle, Hermes (the hawk) the messenger god, came over to me and grinned,

"Rosie, Taylor wants to see you."

I looked up from playing with my chao and I saw him, the silver colored hawk who was not only my uncle, he was also one of my closest friends. He wore a golden tunic with some leafs from beautiful grape vines, and his eyes were a beautiful maroon red, which always seemed to keep me clam.

"Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied, as I laid one of my chao down and strolled past him. I could tell from his grin that it was going to go wrong somehow.

Then I saw her, a young twelve year old, milk chocolate colored timber wolf. I could see in her pine tree eyes that there was something to cheer for. Taylor wore a fitted violet tee with three capital blood colored letters "BHE" witch meant in text mode "Best Hunter Ever" because she of course she hunted for her food. Taylor wore that

under her dark blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. And that's when she saw me so I called to her,

"Hey Taylor what's up" I asked with a pleasant voice.

"Rosie, you need to come with me to Mobius!"

"I would care cause"

"Rosalie the cat, do you accept this offer, will you come with me on the most exiting quest ever. I want you to accept this because you are my best friend and I want you to see the outer world with me. So I'll say this again, will you come with me on this quest?" she requested me. When she told me the request I felt a slight sense of fear inside me, my heart was racing through my mind and I felt a little unsure. I also couldn't resist saying yes to it. So I thought why not, so I smiled with confidence,

"Taylor the Timber wolf, I accept your offer and I give you blessing as well that this is not going to turn out bad or stupid."

She nodded and laughed, so did I. So we laughed together as we left Olympus. And that was the last time I ever saw it.


	2. Taylor's Stupity

It had been a couple years sense I left Olympus, and sense then I learned how to hunt and use my animal senses. We had a lot of fun, but then I was confused of what the main goal was.

"Taylor," I questioned as we were walking, "why are we on this quest in the first place?" She stopped, slowly turned, and glared at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean why are we doing this, there has to be a reason why?"

"Well if you must know…" She paused and then sighed, "I wanted to help u forget everything from the past and start over, live a new life here and meet new people."

As soon as I heard that I got ticked, "What! I thought you said this wasn't going to be stupid!" Then of course as our arguments go, she would argue back.

And she did, "Don't worry this is not so bad, at least I didn't tell you until the very last minute!" Then all of a sudden she stopped, one of her ears twitched trying to listen to what she was sensing.

"What's that?" She started to whisper. Taylor got down on her knees and crawled toward a bush to take a peek. I got a little scared because I didn't know what the sound was, so I quickly got down and went next to her.

"There," she pointed as sneaky as she could, towards him. I looked in that direction and I saw him, he sat there latent underneath a maple tree. The sunlight rested on his beautiful dark blue fur, as his grassy green eyes glared into the sky.

"Oh my god its Sonic the hedgehog." she whispered quickly, "See this is what I mean, forget about the past and meet new people. But I for one, like a dramatic entrance, so I'm goanna scare him.

I became worried that Taylor might injure Sonic, because of her sharp claws that she never files, because of her being wild and so forth. And also that such a wonderful person doesn't deserve to be scared randomly by a timber wolf.

"T-Taylor I don't think we should do this," I stuttered, "What if you killed him or seriously injured him?"

Taylor ignored me and whispered, "What do you mean it's not like I'm goanna hurt him or anything. You stay here, I'm going in." she got into her tackling position.

"Taylor wait …" it was too late, Taylor leaped towards Sonic. Sonic heard something from the bushes and looked over to see what he overheard; suddenly he had a terrifying look as he screamed in horror. I watched as Taylor pinned Sonic down, blood came out of Sonics arms in where she scraped him badly.

"Hi" she greeted Sonic like she was torturing him. Sonic was speechless of what just happened to him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scrape your arms! Here let me get you some Band-Aids." She took of the back pack she carried and caught hold of two large Band-Aids. Taylor carefully put the Band-Aids on his arms, as she spoke to him, "Sorry I forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Taylor, Taylor the Timber wolf.

Then he finally spoke, "That's ok and thank you for the assistance there, the names Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Let's get you to the infirmary first."

"Well ok if you insist, cause i don't think it was that bad" he said trying to act self-confident.

Taylor disagreed, "No way boy, were going to the doctor if u like or not. Besides if your girlfriend found out about this she would get upset, and she would be more upset if u didn't go to the hospital." Sonic blushed a little as he chuckled.

And that's when i came, running in my lite pink dress, looking like some little girl crying for help. "Taylor what did you do to this innocent man?" I yelled. There a terrifying sound in my voice that scared Sonic, and made Taylor look guilty. Her face looked so sad that it almost made me cry like a little baby. As for Sonic his looked like he was going to run away because this awkward moment looked like that it was going to turn out bad.

She tried to be cool and make it so that everything was going to be ok, "Relax, everything will be fine." she rolled her eyes as if I was the annoying one.

Then Sonic got confused at the both of us, "Wait you know her?" he asked Taylor.

"Of course I do, Sonic this is my bestest friend Rosie. And Rosie this is Sonic." She said, as Sonic forgotten about his arms and took out his hand so we could shake hands.

"ACK" he whispered. I could tell that he was in pain as redness of the blood came out of one of his bandaged arms that he took out to shake my hand.

"I suggest you shouldn't do that anymore so the wound could heal" I told Sonic as Taylor and I helped him with the pain that Taylor caused. As we helped Sonic, I lightly shook his hand and said "it's very nice to meet you Sonic.

"Come on, people let's get him to the infirmary." Taylor commanded as she picked up Sonic and started to walk away from me. So I obeyed and quickly followed.


	3. Meeting the Stalker

As we were walking, we chatted with each other for a little while. But I mostly watched as Sonic tried to convince Taylor that he was ok and that he wanted to carry her instead, because it looked kina weird for a twelve year old Timber wolf to be carrying a fifth teen year old Hedgehog baby style. I wanted to get Sonic to stop trying to convince her, but because it was the only thing that would get my mind distracted from other things I kept my mouth shut and continued walking.

"Come on Taylor, can you put me down," Sonic asked for probably the seventh time sense we started walking to find the hospital "It's not like my feet are wounded or anything, it only my arms?"

She was starting to get annoyed by how he was trying to give her the smooth talk and asking the same question over and over again. Taylor looked as like she was about to blow, but instead she sighed and answered, "Let's make a deal, you can stop cheating on your girlfriend and be quiet and I'll put you down when we get to the infirmary, understand?"

"Ok, my lady." He responded as he winked at her. Taylor rolled her eyes in annoyance. The rest of the walk was silent witch was decent.

By the time we found one, it was almost period of time in a day where the sun would set. The clinic Looked like it was about six floors high and it had giant blonde colored signs that said "Mobius Hospital". Sonic must have forgotten about the deal because while we were checking him in, he was still hanging on to Taylor, well trying at least cause his arms were damaged so he couldn't move them much. Taylor placed him down so the doctor could take him in.

And that's when I heard the sound of another twelve year old, calling Sonic's name. She ran in the room Taylor and I were sitting in. She was a little pink hedgehog who looked about Taylor's age, she also wore a maroon colored dress, her headband was cute on her and she also carried a reddish hammer.

"Hello, have you seen my boyfriend Sonic anywhere?" the girl asked. Taylor quickly looked at me in guiltiness witch told me do not tell her anything about this, I'll get killed. I nodded to her so fast the girl didn't notice.

Then I lied "I believe we have seen your friend Sonic, my friend and I saw him in one of the emergency carts. And my friend heard that he got attacked by a chao demon that came out of the deep forest near this hospital."

Taylor took a deep sigh and continued for me, " yeah, and the nurses told us that it was almost the same size as that piece of wood." She pointed to the mini coffee table that was sitting near us. The wood was a shade of dark brown with a little drawer filled with rated R magazines just for those who have "Growing up" problems; it had a lock so little kids couldn't open. On top of the table was a violet vase with pink roses, blue violets, and yellow dandelions, it smelled like a fresh smells of spring and summer mixed together, it really calmed me down.

But anyway, I knew that the coffee table was a little too big to be the size of a real chao because I have a chao, so I know what I'm talking about. The girl sat down with us and we all started to chat for a while, we gotten to know each other and became good friends. But that's when he came.


	4. I hate Meeting New Mobians

A green flash of light came in the room as we were talking and we stopped.

"What was that" I asked, I was quite frightened by the light because I never saw any paranormal activity in my life. Amy must have known what that was because she didn't look scared at all, the only thing she did was look over to where the light was coming from. And there he was a beautiful coral colored creature with hot red Streaks in his hair. He had an emerald in his hand witch was my favorite color, green, his eyes were almost the same as my uncles, but they had more sparks of fire that Clamed me down even more, maybe even hypnotized me, I'm not sure.

From the corner of my eye I saw Taylor's expression; she was clam and ready to meet this man. Compared to me I felt shyer then when I was when we met Sonic, I also Had butterflies in my stomach and I was not sure what to say or do, but I tried to stay as clam as possible.

"Hia Shadow," Amy smiled, "long time no see huh?"

"Yeah whatever," he said with a grumpy tone in his voice. Shadow took the last seat that was left in the room, next to me, took a magazine from the main coffee table and Started to read. "So I heard that the faker got injured." He said as he looked up at Amy.

Then she got ticked, "Why would you think I did it?" she yelled.

"Cause every time he would be in the hospital it would always have to do with you." Shadow replied and he looked back at his book. "I also notice that you made another Friend?" he declared as if he was "caption state the obvious". Then I noticed that he said friend, not friends cause there was the two of us, Taylor and I.

"Um, Shadow I made new friends." Amy reacted looking vary puzzled, so I think she noticed the thing I did.

Then he looked up from the magazine, at us with that same look that my dad would give my mother. The "are you kidding me, u can't be serious" look. "Well then, my Apologies," Shadow said, "didn't mean to hurt anyone"

"Why did you think that only one of us became Amy's friend?" Taylor asked. She had never talked in a while, but I guess that she wanted to meet Shadow just like Amy Did.

"Well I just never knew that someone annoying as you Amy would be enough to become friends with this young, mature woman." shadow glared at me, and then back at Amy. But before any of us could say anything, a young too tailed fox rushed in the room, followed by a reddish colored echidna with violet eyes, a young rabbit that had the most adorable dress, a chao with a cute bow tie, and a bat that had the outfit that my mother would like to wear cause she says there are clothes in the world that Are called "sexy clothing". She also says it helps attract men, but I don't need that crap. The bat also had lipstick and eye-shadow on, I never understood women and their makeup even though I wear a little lip gloss and that would be it.

Oh great, I thought, more people, I don't feel like meeting more people. I wasn't in the mood to meet more new friends, because I was still a little shy cause I was embarrassed, almost blushing from when Shadow called me a "young, mature women" and he thought that I was more mature than Taylor would ever be. And the weirdest thing was that it was true, I was more mature then her just by hearing our conversation. But the nurse came out to us before any conversations started, and she called me to come in the room. I looked at Taylor giving her the "You're coming with me" look, forgetting all about shadow and what he said about me. "Are u coming Taylor?" I asked, my voice was clam and steady.

She started to look guilty like someone, especially Amy, was going to kill her or something. But she replied, "No thanks I'll stay here besides you can go in there alone can't you." Taylor laid back and put her feet up against the coffee table, but I knew she was only trying to be cool for the first time around everyone else. So I ignored her and I went into the hospital room.


End file.
